Fairy Tail An Adventure Chapter 4, Who? RoWen
by xMavisVermillion
Summary: Sorry for it being later then usual! OTL activate. I'm working on a picture for this, but I friggin suck... Still working on my cross over story Fiore's Battle of the School, it'll be late because it's my lowest popularity story :3 I'm going to be going to school soon, and I moved to a new school, so much paperwork ; ; Read and review folks... Rated K just in case


**Chapter 4**

***LUCY'S POV***

_There HAS to be at least 300 wizards here _I thought to myself. I looked at some of the wizards suspiciously and tried to think of a plan. _If we could only find a distraction, Natsu can burn the ropes and we can escape successfully. Hopefully Erza's group is safe… _I sighed and heard many of the mages snicker at us. But there was one that stood out than the rest of the guild members, he was two inches taller than Natsu, he had sea green eyes and spiky dirty blonde hair. He had a dimple on his cheek and he had one sapphire piercing on his left ear. He wore a dark blue collar shirt that opened up making him look like a rebel, ripped pants showing some of his war marks and three piercings above his eyebrow. He had a large scar across his left eye that made his eye look like it's twitching but it stayed in one place. But his eyes had a scared and innocent look in them. He smiled like a devil, but his eyes didn't say it. He looked worried and sad. I guess I looked at him too long he noticed. He quickly got an interest in his shoes until a fellow member of his slapped his back hard so he wouldn't look down. Suddenly I heard Romeo's voice, "NATSU-NII! LUCY-NEE!" I saw Natsu glance over the crowd with his jaw dropping. I sat up and looked over and saw Erza, Romeo, and Gray lying on the floor like defenseless kittens. Natsu glared at the wizards and struggled to get out of the ropes. He lit his has on fire, which caused me to freak out because he was right next to me. I scooted while he tried to burn the rope but he only flinched each time he tried. "Those are fire proof ropes made from the boiling hot lava made in this volcano naturally." A young girl stepped up from the crowed and smiled evilly at us. She had black hair that had brains and on each side was a bun-shaped loop, weird small eyebrows, and yellowish green eyes. My eyes opened in disbelief and in the corner of my eyes Natsu and Happy were shocked too. We couldn't believe our eyes. Was it, the old member of Sabertooth, Minerva?

* * *

***ROMEO'S POV***

When I called Natsu-nii the Master appealed the purple haired girl by saying, "Good job Rain. This Fairy Tail mage almost got me. But you should have said it to me sooner." He gave her a look that said, _After this, you will get pain and punishment . _And it looked like he was threatening her. Her eyes looked terrified but confident. She nodded while shivering at her master and turned to us. "Idiots! Y-you thought of us as FOOLS?" She stated shuddering. _How can she be so confident and then turn scared so easily. Why would her master beat his comrades? _I thought to myself worried about the girl named Rain. She glared at me and it looked like she read my thoughts. She bended down and pulled on Erza's hair. She snickered with a tone that said, _I'm confident! But I'm sorry Fairy Tail. _Rain stood up holding her hair tightly and nodded at a nearby middle age man. He kicked Erza-san a few times till her nose was bleeding and bruises appeared all over her face. "ERZA-SAN!" I yelled. We tried to crawl to Erza but a foot slammed on bout of our backs. I fell back down along with Gray cursing under his breath. "ERZA! ROMEO! GRAY!" Lucy yelled from the other side. I saw Natsu's muscle strain when he kept trying to struggle himself out. "Natsu…" Erza mumbled. And out of the corner of my eye I saw Lucy slowly reach for her keys, but her wrist was turning red from the dangerous rope around them. It tightened on her arm, she flinched every time she moved a muscle and screamed under her breath. "Lucy…" Gray muttered disapprovingly. "R-release them." Erza said with her fists clenched. I saw a tear run down from her face seeing everyone like this, "Shut up Titania." A cold voice said. Suddenly, we heard a large screech as if something large was falling or breaking down. "Crap! Run!" Said a silver-haired man. Most of the dark guild members quickly scrambled different directions. "What happened!?" A scared Happy said. Somehow me, A light bulb suddenly appeared over me, Erza's, and Gray's head. We had a small mischievous grin and nodded in agreement, "Charle." We said in unison. "What do you mean?" Happy whispered as he watched us slowly crawl to them. "You guys okay?" Erza coughed out some blood. "Says you Erza." Lucy replied. "Can you help us get out of this rope?" I looked over at Natsu-nii with the angriest face I've seen since The Grand Magic Games when Sabertooth tortured Lucy-nee. "Natsu-nii." I muttered sadly. Gray got up and his back cracked from stretching. He walked over to them and tried to freeze the rope. He clenched his fist onto the rope and tried to split it. I saw him flinch and he looked at the palms of his hand. There were red rocks shaped as splinters. "Crap! What the hell is this?" Gray cursed loudly. "Hurry! It looks like this place is going to explode!" Lucy urgently reminded. I looked up seeing the Ceiling falling apart and a large noise came out of every direction, it sounded like a bomb was going off. Then a white bird suddenly came closer to us. "CHARLE!" Happy cried feeling happily. He flew out of the ropes and we all stared at him dumbfounded. "You can…" Erza started, "get out so EASILY!?" Lucy finished. Natsu's mouth dropped onto the floor with widened eyes. "Eh?" Happy looked down at the ropes and he had a question mark next to his face. "The ropes not as tight." Lucy shifted around. She managed to grab a key with only a few burning marks. "AGHH! WHY CANT I BREAK THIS?" Natsu whined loudly trying to break the rope with his canine teeth. Lucy started summoning Virgo and Taurus to try to break the rope, only managing to make a few braids of the rope split. "Geez, so immature, we have to get out fast! The volcano's going to explode in about three minutes." Charle warned heading near the exit. "What about Wendy?" I asked her. I guess that was a pretty touchy subject because her eyes was focused on the ground. "I s-saw a silver haired man dragging W-Wendy." Charle stuttered out. "Silver haired?" Gray asked with a curious eye. He went through his pockets and brought out the crumbled and horribly folded request paper and looked at the picture. I leaned over to look and saw a picture of 3guys and 1 girl with dark clothes that looked ripped. Finally, after Lucy-nee's spirit's help, they managed to escape the rope with hundreds of burns on them, even Natsu-nii had burns oddly, since he's supposed to be immune to any kind of fire or lava. Lucy-nee slowly got up pushing the ground oddly, they seemed so tired and hurt. "Are you okay Natsu-nii, Lucy-nee?" I went over them and helped them get up. "I-I'm OKA KYAAAAA!" Lucy fell down face while her skirt flew up. I saw Gray and Natsu both nosebleed and blush immensely with eyes that didn't blink. I quickly looked around not wanting to be perverted like my father or Master Makarov. "Stop fooling around Natsu, Gray. Lucy don't try to show off your body to your teammates." Erza commanded taking the requests from Gray's hands, Lucy started squawking about how she wasn't perverted, with Natsu and Gray following her orders with a scared face. She read the request paper out loud and then studied the culprits faces. "We should go, the volcano is exploding in one minute and thirty five seconds and we should go to Lotus Village for more information and some rest." Erza stated folding the paper and handing it to Gray again. Natsu started stretching asking about how he had burns. Lucy rubbed her scars painfully flinching and mumbling Ow. "Erza's right." Charle nodding her head acting all confident, but she must've been worried out of her mind, I was feeling the same thing too. _I just couldn't lose Wendy again, I lost so many friends from Fairy Tail for seven years, I'm not going to lose one of them again. _I started to have the flashbacks where I met everyone, Natsu-nii, Gray-nii, Erza-san, the Lucy-nee came, then, Wendy-chan. I started blushing remembering her. No, I shook my head trying to stop thinking about her and focus. "Charle wh-" I suddenly got cut off and silence and tension filled the air.

I heard footsteps and on instinct, everyone brought out their defenses and turned around. "Who's there?!" Erza yelled at the shadow hiding behind a stack of barrels. "Um… Hi…" Said a very familiar shy voice. We were all in shock as she came out, dark blue-purple hair, innocent eyes. She is…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
